


Old Flames, Never Die.

by writermatix



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermatix/pseuds/writermatix
Summary: A little story that I've had written up for a long time, with Jughead returning to Riverdale to work on a new story... he reconnects with Toni Topaz. Everything that they spent so long avoiding they would finally have the chance to speak about. New things would start, but the past is never far behind you.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 7





	Old Flames, Never Die.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that might happen with the new season of Riverdale. Deciding to give my crack ship a little bit of a twist and turn with Jughead's return to Riverdale.

Much had changed since high school for Toni Topaz she had plans to go off to college and make herself into something that deep down she knew she wasn’t all for a girl. For a long time she had forgotten herself and didn’t remember the girl that she use to be. Her relationship with Cheryl made her happy . . . at first. Till it became too much for her to deal with. She felt like she was a hand bag to Cheryl, someone that was there to go along with her not matter what. She lost her voice, the thing that made her feel the most different and like herself. Toni didn’t plan on changing the path she thought she was on but when Jughead finally decided on a school he needed someone to take over for the Serpents. She wasn’t expecting that to be her, she remembered the day that she found out she was going to be Queen it was one of the best days of her life but also the day that the relationship with Cheryl finally took a turn for the worst. The fighting went to far that night, and things were said that their one of them were able to forgive. Leaving Cheryl was hard but she knew it was for the best she was off to college what she wanted, and Toni finally had the serpents what she wanted since she was a little girl. Time had gone by faster than she realized the last 5 years for here was filled with her committing all of her time and energy to the serpents making sure that the family she had since she was born stayed strong within the town of Riverdale. With of course the help of FP when she needed it, but that was very few times. If there was one thing she was sure how to do it was run the serpents. Deciding to buy a little trailer just down from where her grandfather lived she made it a home for herself he just lived the life she wanted, and not one that was predetermined for her. Keeping in touch with Cheryl through text messages every now and then. She knew that her ex girlfriend had entered a relationship with the woman that got away from her . . . Heather. They had been together for a few years now and Toni truly was happy for them. The day started off like any other one had for the years she had been running the southside gang. Making her way into the Whyte Wyrm to clean up whatever damn mess was left there from that party that happened the night before. Sweet Pea always deciding that something was just so important they needed to drink all of their worries away. It was a mess when she went through those doors groaning as she made her way behind the bar, bending down picking up a roll of trash bags taking off off the roll before she placed the rest of them in to the back pocked of her tight black jeans. Standing back up she made her way to the countless beer cans that were laying along every single surface and some of the floor around the Wyrm. When the door opened she didn’t look up, she simply called out thinking it was Sweet Pea coming to tell her about whatever girl he had managed to get into his bed the night before. “If you’re here to tell me about the amazing blow job you got last night grab a damn bag and clean up. You guys always do this shit to me leaving —“ She didn’t have the chance to finish the sentence before she heard the voice, the one that was so familiar to her but she hadn’t heard in person for many years, since the day she watched him get on that bus and a piece of her left that town with him.“Well Topaz, I don’t think that would be the best way to reunite.” They had spoke over the phone but that was all. Her eyes went wide as she stood straight up watching as Jughead stood in the doorway to the bar. There was this peaceful feeling coming over her body. She had thought that he would never return to Riverdale again after leaving but here she was. Toni dropped the bag that she had been filling up with the cans, running over her arms wrapped around him taking in for a hug. Something that they had done many times before. “My god, You’re actually here. Well, deciding to give Riverdale the presence of a start are you mister writer?”He had many successful books by now . . . one of which was currently sitting on the nightstand in her trailer. She hadn’t been able to put it down, his writing made her imagine things that she didn’t think was possible. Not much had changed with him, he looked much like that teenage that walked through the doors of Southside High all those years ago. But, with an added few pounds that fit him very well and a little longer haircut. There was a slight faint hint of 5 o’clock shadow on his face. That she noticed as he spoke to her. “You know that I couldn’t leave here forever. I had to come back. . . see a familiar face.” That comment made her smile more than she might wanted to admit. Happy to have her friend back, but suddenly wondering what she had been missing out on all those years ago and what slipped away from her when he left for college. Their late night phone calls had been special to her, kept her going on days she didn’t know she could. They were both going through the same thing back then . . . getting out of relationships . . . finding their own paths. Even though he had it far worse than getting into a fight with his girlfriend. 

He found out that Betty’s fake relationship with his best friend at the time had turned into something that wasn’t fake anymore. Over the summer before he left for college he spent the whole time with Toni. Keeping a distance away from the Northside where he had to share a house with his ex girlfriend despite being broken up. There had been moments that she flashed back to as her arms were around him. Moments of him holding her when they slept, keeping it a secret from the world that they were having an unspoken summer romance. His arms still around her when she leaned back she glanced into his eyes for longer than she should have. 

“I missed you. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back when we spoke the other night?” 

They had many late night conversations when they didn’t have anyone else to turn to. When they were lonely and needed someone to rely one. Jughead didn’t reply, he simply leaned down pressing a soft gentle kiss to her lips moving one of the braids that were in her hair to the side. “And what would be the point in that? Then it wouldn’t be a surprise Queen Topaz.”He teased when the kiss broke his thumb touching the side of her cheek ever so softly. Toni felt the blush in her cheeks appearing as she leaned in hitting his chest rolling her eyes, smirking even more.“Sucking up will get you no where Jones. Now that you’re back you can help me clean this damn bar.”There it was, the woman that challenged him and didn’t take his shit the one that he had feelings for since the moment he had the chance to act on them before he left. The reason he was back in Riverdale to begin with. His arm reached around her body pulling her in towards him. There was not an inch left between them. Picking the woman up effortlessly he pressed her back against the wall. They had a fire and a passion that was unlike anything either one of them had experienced before. Everything that they had managed to been through, they kept going back to each other even though years of distance and many miles between them. There was this gravitation pull that made them want each other. Taking a deep breath Toni opened her eyes as she leaned back from the kiss that brought her knees weak, tempted to fall to the ground right then and there. Blinking she starred at him a blank expression on her lips she looked into his eyes still breathless from the impact of their kiss. “Jughead . . . I thought we talked about this? You’re back and forth, I’m here in Riverdale with the serpents how are we ever going to last?”Toni whispered as she looked down towards the ground avoiding his eye contact, this was all they wanted since high school but it was always unattainable to her. Never able to fully commit to anything, and partly because they were so terrified after their relationships had burned out. They were both hurt, more than she could explain to each other. There were things that happened between them over the years that lead her to believe that they might become something, but they both came to that conclusion over time it would be better keeping it friendly. Suddenly, they were both regretting that decision. Placing her hand on his chest, she was met with comfort from him tracing the outline of her jaw. A smile formed his lips as she spoke his next words. 

“Who saying anything about me going back and forth? There’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you but I haven’t gotten the chance over text message or phone call. There is a story that I’ve been focusing on writing over the last few months and it needs to be written here . . . around the people that I know and I can get stories from. The story of the watcher . . . and what we went through in high school. Plus I’m sick of being away for now anyway. I want to stay here . . . I want explore this because we never had the chance to before.” 

There is was, the words that she had waited so long to hear . . . that he wasn’t going anywhere. That he would remain here with her for now anyway. Part of her wanted to say that was great the other never wanted him giving up anything for her. Never wanted him to feel the need that he had to come back to be with her. A small hitched breath escaped her lips as she chewed down onto her bottom lip. Hesitation written all over her face. 

“I never wanted you to think that you had to come back here Jughead. That you needed to be here if you weren’t happy. I don’t want to hold you back from anything. You gave me what I truly wanted which was the serpents, this is my home but is it yours?”That was a question Jughead wasn’t expecting. Since leaving for college he had made a life for himself away. Somewhere that he wasn’t connected with but he was missing his home. The place he had called home for so many years, and right now he felt like this was where he needed to be. A smug grin on his lips he chuckled a little bit shaking his head. 

“Stop overthinking. We did that enough when we were teenagers didn’t we? We’re grown up and this isn’t me coming back for you but I have to say you’re an amazing part of being back here. This is me coming for my work, I want to see what this could be. What didn’t have the chance to be when we were younger. You know what they say right? Old flames, they never die.” 

Feeling like she had entered some type of fever dream she closed her eyes, getting up onto her tip toes as she pressed her lips against his. The fire between them igniting yet again. Her hand moving to the back of his neck she mumbled against his lips. “I can deal with that, but you’re still not getting away with not helping me clean.” 

There was something happening between them . . . but would it become more? Little did they know Jughead wasn’t the only one returning to Riverdale.


End file.
